(3) The Ghost of Thranduil Elvenking
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: Thranduil is dead and Legolas is king, and doing a good job, with his sister's help, but what about the Fellowship? Learning of all that he's changed, Thranduil is set to fix it, with the help of a reincarnated faemate. The catch: No one can see and hear him but her, and she's only inclined to follow orders when it's in her hearts best interest. 10/11walker
1. Prologue The Death of the Elvenking

Prologue 1 The Death of the Elvenking

Filegedhiel Thranduilliel's heart felt as hallow and empty as the beautiful body of her father, as it was laid into the ground. Her tense body jolted as a hand was placed over hers by her older brother, Legolas Thranduilion.

"He's gone." His soft voice echoed in her ears. She squeezed the hand that held hers

"You are not alone, Las." She finally looked at him. His pale blue eyes were sad and empty, as strangely emotionless as Filegedhiel was feeling.

"I know, Fileg. You would never leave me." Filegedhiel pressed closer to his side, laying her head on his shoulder. Her brother was not ready to be king, but she would be there for him, every step of the way. They had each other and always would.

When the Elvenking's body was found, laying protectively over the body of Tauriel, the first guard, all hope had seemed lost.

Legolas had hardly known how to react, but react they had to. Legolas had rallied together the troops and after clearing Dale and promising to send an emissary, returned home to his sister.

The news was hard for the young princess, but as her brother, she stood tall and healed the soldiers and organized more supplies for the poor people of Dale and Lake-Town.

Now they stood, side by side, burning the last pillar of strength they knew. Left to rely only on each other

The funeral of the great Elvenking ended. With nary a word from his mouth, the crown-prince, soon-to-be-king, turned from the new grave and departed to his quarters. His sister by his side as she would be for the next many years. Neither to ever be parted from the other, lest both should fade.

They were each other's pillar and strength.

AN: Let me know what you think, and if you really want more on KT's death. Also, in the summary, MDE is Modern-Day Earther.


	2. Chapter 1 Early Rebirth

Chapter 1 Early Rebirth

The world around me was white. My mind was empty. I knew things. I knew languages and words, but memories specific to me were gone...no, not gone, I could feel them, there at the back of my mind. Out of reach and blocked from me...no, not blocked, either, just too hard to understand.

The whiteness around me began to faded to darkness and my body began to feel sensations. I was laying down. There was something soft beneath me, and something warm above. There was an object under my head, softer and higher than the rest of my body.

There is a word to describe this sensation. Warmth, safety, desiring sleep...bed! I was in bed.

I could not see anything. The whiteness was officially gone leaving only darkness, kind of.

My ears. I could feel them, use them. I heard sounds, but I didn't know how to describe them yet.

I could feel memories leaking out of the barrier in the back of my mind. Everything was coming. If remember soon.

"Spring, my little spring."

I heard words, like actual words, kind of like the way I think.

"Awake, my spring."

There they were again. Some of them made sense. 'Awake', to wake, I'd have to be asleep. Asleep, I am not asleep. I hear, feel...my eyes...it's dark. I must open them.

I open my eyes. Everything was dim, then slowly grows brighter. My eyes focus and looking up I see something above me. It looks familiar and the leaking memories seem to correlate and come easier with this thing.

I couldn't tell what it was at first, the I realized, it looked how I felt. It wasn't a thing it was a person.

"Welcome back, my son." The words, it's-his voice was beautiful, comforting, and familiar. My memories stirred and pulsed, pushing to remember this person. Who was he, to me?

I frowned as my head began to hurt with the pulsing and the pushing. "Don't push it, my love. It will come to you, but slowly. Let it flow."

I looked at the person. He was beautiful, fair-faced, and fair-haired. It was long and draped over his shoulder. His eyes were blue and looking into then I felt warm and happy, as if I'd looked into then a hundred times before and they always meant safety.

I reached my hand up and touched his cheek softly, it was coming back, I could feel it. This person...this elf? was very important to me.

"My son," he whispered.

"Your son?" I answered. My voice sounded strange to my ears, but recognizable.

He smiled. "Yes, my son. You will remember all, very soon." He took my hand and pulled me to sit up. My vision expanded and words, feelings, and, most importantly, memories began to come to be much more clearly and naturally.

The room was an off-white mixed with tans and chocolate browns. It had elegant furniture and luxurious decor. It felt homey, but not my home.

I sat staring with the man...no, elf sitting beside me, silent and waiting. I out two and two together and spoke aloud. "You are my father?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, do you remember names?" I shook my head, but that did not seem to deter them. "Fear not, all will return with time."

He looked happy at my arrival? and patient with my recovery? but I could see, just behind his eyes was fear and desperation. I could not remember enough of him to question him, but it gave me pause to see the emotions.

My attention was drawn as the door to the room was opened. A beautiful female walked in. Her hair was long and golden, to her waist, and her eyes were bright and green.

As soon as she saw me, a vibrant smile spread across her face. "Thranduil! You are awake!" She threw her arms about my neck and hugged me to her. It was comforting and natural, but my gradually filling mind was stuck back on what she'd said, particularly the name I was called.

"Thranduil..." I whispered thoughtfully, barley caring whether it'd been aloud or not.

The woman...elf...elleth! pulled away and looked at me. "You had yet to remember?" She remarked confused. "But most do not wake until they remember." She turned to the male elf...ellon.

"I do not know, meleth." He answered simply, but there was a lie in his eyes, as if he knew just a bit more but would not tell.

Before more could be said, the door opened for a second time. The being that stepped in did not seem to have a set race, nor look did it seem, thought he, for it was a he, appeared more partial to a dark hair and dark eyes.

The moment he entered, the elleth and ellon stood and bowed respectfully. "My Lord Irmo!" The elleth exclaimed. "To what to we owe the pleasure?"

The being stared at them for a moment, before turning to me. "You ought not be here." He stated simply. "Your coming and therefore your death, causes an unpleasant disturbance in the Tapestry."

I did not answer, being at a loss to what he was speaking of, but both elleth and ellon seemed to understand. "My Lord, what do you mean?" The elleth asked, again. "How is it possible that he would die before his time?"

Lord Irmo studied me. "It would seem, he cared a bit more than we took into account. The young elleth that accompanied him here is also before her time."

I studied the creature. I was only vaguely aware of what he was speaking on, but was too distracted as my memories were now at a full stop and were no longer leaking back into my open mind.

"My Lord, why would Lord Mandos release both my son and the elleth if they were not due to arrive."

I looked from my...father? to the Lord. A dry smile cracked across his face. "Because, Námo is notoriously lazy and would rather we sort out the mess than have to deal with it himself."

"What are you going to do about the 'disturbances' I caused?" I asked finally speaking for my own.

The Lord smiled again, except this time it took on more of a smug, happy-I'm-not-you look. "We're going to make you fix it."

AN: Here's Ch 1. I hope this takes off well, I really like the idea.


	3. Chapter 2 Getting Started

Chapter 2 Getting Started

I let out an exasperated sigh. All the Valar stood about the room arguing in loud voices. There were important high-ranking elves from Middle Earth's history about the room, as well as elves I could not place, not even guess for who they might be.

I was fully aware of who I was now, of my past, and apparently, most important, what I did to cause all this trouble.

"Relax, ion-nin." Came the comforting voice of my Ada. I turned to him and the fire within my veins flashed hotter.

"Why?!" I snapped. "This is stupid! If they want me to fix this, then, CAN WE GET ON WITH IT!" My voice suddenly rose and the room fell silent. King Manwë stepped forward and leveled me with a calm stare.

"You are on rather thin ice to be demanding things." His voice was steady, but held a warning tone in it.

I closed my eyes and her face instantly flashed past. "Yes," I answered softly, pushing it away. "But time is of the essence." I opened my eyes again, staring straight into his, no fear, no guilt, no qualms. "She was reincarnated?" He nodded, patient at what I had to say. "She will not remember?" He shook his head this time. "But her faë will remain the strong warrior she always was?" The next nod was more hesitant, he was confused as to where I might be going. _Patience is a virtue and will be rewarded._ "Then she will need to be found, awakened, and returned, to help set the Tapestry straight."

King Manwë sighed, finally catching my meaning. "You speak truth," he began, but Lady Vairë stepped forward, placing a hand upon his shoulder to stop his words and add her own.

"However, young Oropherion, for any that remain on Arda to see you, especially your children, would unweave the Tapestry even further."

My stomach sank at her soft words. I nodded reluctantly. I knew she spoke true, I'd already thought of that, but hearing it said made the hurt more prominent and painful. "What will you have me-us do, my lady?"

"The girl will be incarnated, she will look different, different body but same faë." I nodded. _What was I saying about patience?_ "She will not be recognized with a new form." _Oh! Mordor, no!_ "She will move about Arda as the face, you, however, cannot be seen."

This I was confused at. She wouldn't remember, she wouldn't know what to do, so how in Mordor was I supposed to help?! It sounded bad when it sounded as if they were sending her instead of me, now that she'd actually said it for certain, my temper spiked dangerously...for myself, as I was the most powerless in the room.

"Ease your mind, Oropherion, it speaks it's turmoil loudly. You will retun to Arda, but you will be seen and heard by none save her, until the Tapestry had been repaired to the best it can be."

My mind seemed to freeze. _What?_ I wasn't even sure how to respond to that! I was supposed to fix this without being seen! or heard! What in Mordor?! I'd given my life for one if loved without meaning to cause such a mess! I was willing...am willing to fix it! But that cannot be accomplished, if I can't be seen nor heard!

"Concentrate, Oropherion!" King Manwë's voice broke my confused thoughts, but were quickly reprimanded.

"Peace, Manwë. This is much to fast for any elf, so soon from Arda." Lady Nienna stepped forward and laid her hands on my shoulders. "Peace, Thranduil. All will be well. You will still exist, simply unseen and heard save the girl. You will guide her to create things to be as right as can be after the Accident."

Lord Irmo joined Lady Nienna in front of me, blocking my view of the others in the room. "Not even you will be along in this, Oropherion." He started in the far-away voice of his. "Pilindiel Araniel has agreed to be your connection to us and a contact point. You and the girl will be able to see and hear her, but will be unable to touch."

I took a much needed deep breath. I had lived many years, seen much, fought for everything I had, given everything I had and then more. I'd been old, no where near Galadriel, but older than Ada when he'd sailed, Nana when she. Older than Elrond, and Glorfindel, but only in the years of his new life. I was one of the eldest elves in Middle Earth and here I stood feeling a century old again, way out of my depth with absolutely no idea what to do.

I couldn't help the soft curse that slipped out if my mouth at the situation, making the ladies of the room frown and my nana cuff me upside the head.

"Thranduil Oropherion! I raised you better than that, ion-nin and so did you're Ada!"

I sighed, "I apologize, Nana, it slipped."

She scoffed, "Where'd you even hear such a word."

I glanced at her, one eyebrows raised elegantly above the other. "I was a king, Nana. I've delt with dwarves, giant spiders, orcs, and dragons, where do you think I heard it?"

Nana threw me a sharp look. "Are you sassing me, elfling?" She asked.

I sighed. _I was not fifty anymore._ "No, Nana. I am not sassing you." The sniggers from the other elves made me want to hit something, but the look in Lady Nienna's eyes told me she'd be the next one to cuff me if I misbehaved like an elfling.

I let out another sigh, then taking a deep breath and straightening myself I looked each Vala in the eye. This was my fault this was my task. I would do anything for my dear children on Arda. I knew how to work and I knew everyone in the room strove and fought to keep the darkness at bay, as I had in Mirkwood, and I was going to put all that strength and more into this task. "I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, I will see it righted. When do we start?"

The room stilled and looks of awe crossed many faces, for reasons beyond me. A twinkling smile appeared on Queen Varda's face. "Come, Oropherion. There is much to do before you can even set out to retrieve the girl. Let us work."

Yeah, work...Nope, definitely not looking forward to this.

A/N: I'll explain who 'the girl' is, as well as Piliniel Araniel, and how Thranduil had died not in the next chapter, but coming up.


	4. Chapter 3 Jack Hudson

Chapter 3 Jack Hudson

As Queen Varda had said, work. Work. Work. Work! WORK!

Sixty years passed in the blink of an eye. I did this, and I did that, and on and on and on. Mean while, our lovely reincarnated elleth was living and growing on a planet completely different and far removed from Arda. Along with learning all that was happen on Arda, what was going on in Valinor concerning Morgoth (or Melkor as most the Valar called him), and relearning to fight (apparently you lose all muscle memory and bodily skill upon being reborn), I also had to learn about the world that _she_ 'd been reincarnated to. When the time came, I would have to go to that world and convince _her_ to come back to Arda with me, so, needless to say, I had to learn to blend in.

But, after long years, hard work, and a lot of snobby elves and overly wise Valar, the time came to make my decent back into the world of the living. I had six months to convince _her_ to come with me. At the end of that time, the Valar are going to send us back to Arda, ready or not.

Thus began my very short life as Jack Hudson.

I opened my eyes, then blinked, then sneezed, successively. "Jack!" A feminine and rather motherly voice called to me. "Jack, get up or you'll be late for your first day of school."

I let out a sigh. This was going to suck. It had been years since I acted young and now I was going a full time job of it. "Jack!"

"Yes! I am up!" I shouted back at the voice.

"Don't get snippy with me, young man!" The voice answered, sternly. "Hurry or you go without your breakfast. And don't forget you have to drop Lilly off."

Lilly? My mind went blank for a moment. Oh! The young human girl that was supposed to be my younger sister. "Yes, Mother. I am up."

I got out of bed and opened my closet door. It wasn't as big as I'd like and the choices were limited, but all in all, for two weeks, it would do. I picked out a white polo shirt, black skinny-jeans, and black boots. I stepped into the bathroom. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but gasp.

I looked so strange!

"Holy Varda." I whispered to myself, taking a closer look.

My eyes were still the same alarming, icy color they'd always been, but now they were framed by long black locks that reached only to mid back. I was as pale as a ghost, but surprisingly enough, didn't look that bad. I wasn't anywhere near as tall as I had been, but (thankfully) my body was still toned and muscled after my long hours of training with Lord Tulkus, Lord Ormoe, and Lady Nessa. What surprised me the most, were the freckles. Pale speckles dotted my whole face, like someone had thrown a bucket of brown sequins all over my face.

"You have to be joking?" I mutter.

"What?" I jumped and spun around at the sudden sound of another voice. A young girl stood behind me with a smirk on her face. She looked a lot like I did now, with dark hair, pale skin, lots and lots of freckles, and pale blue eyes. This must be my younger 'sister.' "You don't have a pimple do you? You never get pimples."

I frowned at her and in a very brotherly manner, asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

Lilly shrugged and sauntered out of the bathroom, plopping herself on my unmade bed. "I don't know. You were taking so long, I decided to come see if you'd gotten kidnapped by the monsters that live in your closet."

I threw her a are-you-serious look. "You are strange." I remarked.

She shrugged again. "Yeah, well you are too. So what?"

I just shook my head and closed the bathroom door. I changed quickly, but took my time doing my hair and taking care of my general hygiene. When I opened the door again, Lilly was still seated exactly where she'd been before. perfectly still, staring at me intently. Since she was staring herself, I took the time to really study her.

She looked about thirty or forty in elven years, eleven or twelve in human. Her face was as pale as mine and covered in freckles. She was thin and petite, the first signs of womanhood were beginning to show. Her hair was inky black and shown beautifully, falling almost four inches past her waist. Her eyes were icy blue and very serious. within them I saw signs of depression and fear. They looked young but also held a look of intelligence and divine knowledge, for lack of a better description. The close she wore were a simple, black, long-sleeved shirt and black skinny-jeans, not unlike mine. Her boots matched mine, as well.

She stared at me for a very long time. Taking on the strange and eerie look of a living statue, before suddenly jumping off the bed. She came and took my hand in hers, pulling me out the door. "I love you, Jack. You never care when I stare at you. And you never think I'm weird. And you always protect me from the people that think I am weird."

My heart jerked in my chest. I'd known this girl all of twenty minutes and already I felt drawn to her. I couldn't help but wonder what her life had been like before fake memories of Jack were placed there. Who had teased her or hurt her? And how had she reacted, because in truth, there'd never been a Jack there to protect her. It was fake. I was fake, here only for _her_.

I squeezed the small hand that held mine, resisting the urge to sigh. Maybe in my short amount of time here, I could teach her how to defend herself, verbally and physically. It suddenly seemed a lot less fair to have placed false memories in the minds of this family. "I love you as well, Lilly." I answered finally.

She giggled and set herself down at the kitchen table. "You're so weird, Jack." I smiled as my eyes met hers. And in those icy blues, I saw depression and fear fall away and sweet and innocent love of a trusting child.

No! It was official, this wasn't fair to her and I was not leaving this world until I knew this little girl would always be cared for and loved.


	5. Chapter 4 Her

Chapter 4 Her

AN: I updated twice today, don't forget to read chapter 3 first.

We arrived at the school in record time, I would assume, it was only our first day after all. I bid Lilly good-bye and proceeded to the high school. Kensington High School, grades nine through twelve, a general cesspool of overly dramatic and hormone driven young males and females of the human race. This is going to be fun.

I checked in at the front office as I knew I was supposed to. I was given a guide to show me around, a gangly red-head with glasses and a strange body odor. Cursing my, apparently still elvish, nose, I followed said red-head, named Carl, around the building. There were more human children in this building than I had ever seen in my six thousand years of life. Being king, I was used to being looked at, even admired, but most elves knew how to guard their looks and keep their emotions to themselves, the same could not be said for these humans. I saw open awe on nearly every face, usually accompanied by some variations of these emotions: anger, fear, desire...scratch that, open lust (sometimes even on the part of the males, which is strange when thought about), indifference (I was more than a little interested in meeting this person later), withheld judgement (also very interested), and glee (steer clear of this one, he looks as though he has lost his mind).

My first period was Astronomy. The instructor introduced me nonchalantly ordered me to sit and went on as if it were a normal day. In hindsight, I could have kissed him, it was the only period where I was not shamelessly put before my 'peers' and told to speak of myself as if I were interesting and in need of new 'friends'. If I were any less of a king and had my ada done any worse of a job raising me as a prince, I would have given up and left the place as soon as I had arrived. The serious annoyingness of being a high school student started during second period, Public Speaking.

"Alright, munchkins, we have a new student!" The instructor, a short portly man with a large grizzly beard, clapped his hands together. "This is Jack. Poor sap's from out of town, so be nice when he gives his speech today!"

Speech? What in Mordor was this lunatic talking about? There was a murmur of laughter before the instructor beckoned me from my seat near the back, to the front of the room. I was not particularly pleased, but I had been giving speeches (unexpected or otherwise) since before this nation was even a thought in the minds of its mother nation.

I stood and walked to the front, not trying to look particularly kingly, but judging by the impressed and rather intimidated looks my fellow students were giving me, old habits die hard.

"Now, newbie, we're getting ready to present a speech on rudeness. To break the ice, you are going to open for us."

I looked at the man and a smirk spread across my face. "Rudeness?" I mused. Well now, that was ironic. I folded my arms across my chest, facing the students. There were thirty-four of them all seated in nice rows staring at me, elbows on the desks, heads in hands.

My eyes caught a young lady near the back, not far from mine, her nose in a book and her auburn hair falling all around her in a wild mess. Feeling my gaze on her, she looked up. The vibrant green that met my eyes were so clear and familiar, my heart leapt in anticipation.

It was her!

I mentally shook myself and applied myself to the task at hand. "Rudeness." I stated. "In my opinion, rudeness is the truth in life that no one wants to say, but gets spoken anyway, by those that do not care for the opinions of others."

The girl stared at me momentarily, as if contemplating weather it was worth it or not to listen, rather than read, she returned to her book. I looked around at the students, some looked interested, most bored and not paying attention.

I sighed audibly, sticking my hands in my pockets. "The girl with the blonde hair, in the second row has too much make-up on." She looked back up at me. I flashed her a smile. "The boy with the glasses by the window stinks." She looked to the boy, then back to me, her face impassive. "The red-head in the back of the classroom did not do her hair." She looked down at her hair then back to me, her face still, amazingly passive. The same could not be said for the rest of the students. They were all speaking at once, calling insults at me in return.

"Mr. Hudson, that was uncalled for, apologize immediately." The instructor reprimanded. Please, I was old before your first ancestors were born.

I looked to him, then back to the class. "I am giving a speech." I said lightly, "Will you listen or are you too rude to listen." The room quieted. "I would like to point out, the differences in reactions. Some of you were offended because I insulted you, others offended for those insulted, but you," I pointed to the girl, "did not care nor react in anyway."

I looked around, pacing back and forth before my audience. "What decided upon whether my words are insulting or merely comments to the truth? It is not I, the one who said the words, but rather those who the words were directed toward. But does that change that they are truth? I doubt it." I paused, looking at the girl in the back. "So, what makes my words so ill-mannered, mean, for lack of a better word?"

"A truth they may be, but to say them is unnecessary and harsh." Her voice washed over me like a cool breeze on a hot day. "Every truth need not be said, because every truth has another truth attached and unless all truth is known, it is not your business to state it." She threw me a hard look. "Vanessa has bruises on her face that she must cover or everyone will know her boyfriend beats her. Tommy's mother is having trouble finding work and cannot afford water. And I did not do my hair."

I cast her a smile and nodded. "You speak true. Rudeness is the truth that should not be said due to partial knowledge and ill-mannered arrogance." I smirked. "Something that I am known for." I bowed dramatically and returned to my seat. The students all began to clap enthusiastically.

"Pretty good." The red-head said softly.

I nodded. "Thank you." She threw me an uncertain look, before returning to her book. It was a start and I was simply glad I'd seen her already.


	6. Chapter 5 He's Right

Chapter 5 He's Right

"Jack! Yo, Hudson!" I let put an annoyed sigh and finally turned to the voice calling my 'name'.

A buff teenager with a tight black shirt and jeans, stopped in front of me. "Yo, that was a pretty tight speech. Never seen a delivery like that, not even from Morseson."

I shrugged. "Okay?"

The guy cocked me a crooked grin. "What's your next class?"

"Collage Algebra."

The boy laughed. "Aw, man! That sucks fur you! Well, come find me during lunch and I'll show ya around. Introduce you to the gang." He hit my arm in a brotherly way. "Solid build, man." He said before turning and leaving.

"What in Mordor just happened?" I muttered.

"Jacob Thomas just invited you to be in his gang." The ever beautiful voice of my faëmate answered my question from behind.

I turned to her. Her hair was darker than before, less ginger and more auburn, but her eyes were the same. She had the same ivory skin, but like me it had freckles, just no where near as many. She was short but I could tell she trained, her muscles showed through her almost formless t-shirt.

"Why?" I finally asked.

She blinked and shook her head, like she'd been staring at me, like I had been her. "What?"

"Why?" I repeated. "Why did he invite me to join his gang?"

She laughed, the melody seemed to dim all the incessant noise of the corridor. "He probably thinks you'll get him attention, which I don't doubt one bit."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sounds as though he intends to use me."

She nodded. "Sounds about right." She smiled briefly. "You said you have collage algebra next, so do I. Come on, I'll show you where the classroom is."

I felt infinitely better simply being in her presence. It'd been so lone since I'd felt her. I smiled. "What are you learning?"

She smiled as well, with a strange dreamy expression on her face, as if she didn't know why she was smiling. "Logs."

I frowned. "Logs?" What where they doing in mathematics talking of wood?

She frowned, as well." Here," she pointed to my left. "Yes, logs-" she paused, "you're so proper." She said offhandedly. "Maybe you'd better know them as Logarithmic Functions."

It dawned. "You speak of the inverse of an exponential function with base b being called the logarithmic function with base b."

She nodded. "You sound like you understand."

I nod, as she pulled me to the back of the room. "Of course, I learned of Logarithmic Functions many years ago."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Years? How long is years?"

I smirked. "Long."

"Attention!" We both turned to a ginger woman with sophisticated spectacles and very professional dress. "We have a new student, and as per the norm, he will be tested in his abilities." She gestured me, "Come to the front, please, Jack?"

Here we go again! I sighed but rose, sauntering to the front of the room. She used a dry-erase, Expo marker to write a polynomial on the white board.

"Do you know what this is?"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. "I have moved here from a different state, not a different planet." That is obviously not true, as I actually am from a different planet...or rather a different world, but to Earthlings, that's virtually the same thing.

The instructor glared at me. "Don't be giving me any lip." She said sharply, before adding another polynomial. 'Don't be giving me any lip'? What a strange phrase. What does it even have to do with giving a sarcastic, albeit disrespectful, answer?

"Solve." My attention snapped to the white board, where the instructor was pointing to a set of polynomials I was to add.

(-9x^3 + 7x^2 - 5x + 3) + (13x^3 + 2x^2 - 8x - 6)

"Four x cubed, add nine x squared, subtract thirteen x, subtract three." The word flowed out easily. This was far below anything I'd done in some time.

The instructor glared. "Show your work." She snapped, thrusting the dry-erase marker toward me.

"Show my work?" I asked. "Are you referring to the process by which I would reach the answer?" A murmured laugh swept through room, emitted from the student.

She frowned. "Stop being a smart Alec!"she said sharply. "The rest of you remain silent."

"Smart Alec?" I'd been taught many things about this planet, but this concept was beyond me. The students laughed again, though I did not see the what they found amusing.

"Multiply them!" The instructor suddenly demanded, changing her desired answer. Still completely confused, I shrugged and did as told, but was unable say anything as she demanded, "your work!"

I looked her dead in the eye and said the answer I'd already solved, without the need to write it out upon the white board. "Negative, one hundred seventeen x to the sixth power, add seventy-three x to the fifth power, add twenty-one x to the fourth power, add twenty-seven x cubed, add four x squared, add six x, subtract eighteen."

The room was silent enough to hear an insect crawl. Very slowly, the instructor held out her marker for me to use. Taking it, I wrote what I'd said on the white board.

-117x^6 + 73x^5 + 21x^4 + 27x^3 + 4x^2 + 6x - 18

I caught her eye from the back I the classroom as she looked up from a book she'd been bent over writing in. Her face showed complete awe as she raised her hand.

"Jenna." The instructor broke the silence. Her name rang through my head so long, I almost didn't catch her words.

"He's right, Ms. Helish."

She was silent a moment, then she turned her eyes to me. "Subtract and divide, without use of the board." She instructed.

Instantly, I wrote down the first answer. -22x^3 + 5x^2 + 3x + 9. "Negative nine x cubed, add seven x squared, subtract five x, add three is not a factor of thirteen x cubed, add two x squared, subtract eight x, subtract six."

The room was again very silent as the students worked the mathematic problems on paper. Finally, a dark-haired girl with glasses looked up at me an amazed smile on her face. "He's right, Ms. Helish."

A/N: If you didn't understand the math, don't worry, it's not important, except to say that my Thranduil is SUPER good at math.


	7. Chapter 6 The Most Beautiful Butterfly

Chapter 6: The Most Beautiful Butterfly

"Dude, wicked spiral during practice!" I didn't smile as the team spilled out of the locker room. It had been a month since I had arrived. Save that day that Tauriel, well, Jenna showed me the way to Instructor Helish's classroom, she hadn't given me a moment of attention.

Public Speaking, Collage Algebra, and Physical Education were the only three classes we shared. We had the same shift for lunch, but she was always closed off and never ate. Correction, she only ate when the cafeteria staff provided her with free food, out of kindness. I was pulled into the popularity of the football team, but cared nothing for the drama of a teenage life. I had to take the initiative, find some reason to approach her.

With a sigh I went to my car and returned home, more than ready to lay down and rest this feeble human body, however Lilly had other ideas.

"Jack!" She threw herself into my arms, the moment I walked through the front door. "Jack, come help me! Please?!"

I looked down with her and couldn't help the smile that was pulled from behind my mask. "Help you with what, Lilly. It is very difficult to understand you, when you do not speak plainly and inform me of what you are speaking about."

She giggled, latching onto my arm, pulling me into the dining room. "You talk so weird, Jack, I love you."

I ruffled her hair playfully. "I love you as well, my little butterfly. Now speak plainly, what do you wish me to help you with?"

"This!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms wide to present the mess that covered the beautiful oak dining table. There were feathers and colored paper and finger paints strewn everywhere, but what she was referring to, was her mathematics book, open to this evening's homework. "I don't understand it one bit! I don't know why they put me advanced math! I'm too stupid!"

My anger made me act. I grabbed her arm tightly, spinning her to face me. Her eyes widened in alarm and fear. "Do not insult yourself!" I snapped, much harder then I'd meant to, but her blatant disregard to her amazing intelligence filled me with fury. "You are intelligent and beautiful! If I ever hear you disregard yourself with such disgusting cruelty again, I shall take you over my knee!"

Clear tears pooled in her icy eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack!" she sobbed. "I didn't mean to make you mad!"

I sighed, kneeling down to be level with her. "Oh, Lilly, my little butterfly. I am angry with you, because you would insult something so dear to me. You _are_ smart, Lill, never doubt that. And never doubt, that I do love you."

She nodded, before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. "I love you too, Jack!"

I held her for a moment, before standing. "Come, let us see what you are having such trouble with."

-X-

"By dividing by seven, on both sides, you isolate x, creating a problem easily solved." I showed her as I spoke. Lilly's eyes never left the workbook, watching in fascination as I solved the algebraic equation that was causing her such trouble. "There, now it is: x equals eight squared, multiplied by fifty-six, divided by seven."

She looked up at me, then at the paper. "Well, what's x?"

One eyebrow rose smoothly up my forehead. "Can you not figure it out on your calculator?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course, but you're faster than the calculator."

I smiled smugly. "five hundred, twelve."

She beamed. "See, you already knew the answer!"

I chuckled. "Of course, I already knew, I solved it the moment I saw the equation. However, you will not learn by me simply telling you the answers. So, you tell me, how did I get the answer."

She looked back at the workbook. "Um…eight squared is eight times eight, which is sixty-four." I nodded as she began writing the work out. "Then, it goes, sixty-four times fifty-six, which equals…" she looked back at me, starkly serious. "I don't know what that equals."

I smiled. "Three thousand, five hundred, eighty-four."

"Oh, okay." She wrote it, before continuing. "So, three thousand, five hundred, and eighty-four divided by seven, is five hundred and twelve." She turned to me again, beaming brightly. "I did it!"

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Yes, you did. Do you still need help, or may I retire?"

She frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Retire?" She nodded. "Retire means to withdraw, usually to one's room."

Her mouth formed an 'o' before she nodded. "I think I can do it now." I stood, but stopped when she caught my hand. "But if I can't, can I come up?"

I nodded, with a smile. "Of course." She released me, and I quitted the room, but not before giving her one last instruction. "Do not forget to clean up after yourself, Lilly."

"Kay!" She yelled. "Night, Jack!"

"Fair Eve, Lilly."

"You're weird, Jack!"

"I love you as well, Dear."

 **A/N: I am posting two chapters today, for this one. One because who doesn't want Thranduil/Lilly time. Two, because getting to know Lilly and her relationship with Thranduil is important. And three, because though my two stories don't always coincide exactly, it's nice for them to be at the same spot.**


	8. Chapter 7 Guardians

Chapter 7: Guardians

November seventh. One month after my arrival to this dismal planet. I have five remaining months to approach Tauriel, or Jenna. I do wish for her to remember, not just for me, but also because I do not want her thrown into the chaos of Middle Earth without knowledge or guide. It would be unfair and dangerous. However, Jenna was very secluded, she did not care for attention, and even when it was given, she ignored it. However, luckily, this morning changed my decision to remain passive. Not through my own divine deciding, but through the request of a beautiful, but broken soul.

The morning dawned, as normal. Lilly bounced into my room demanding my attentions as she rehearsed her piece for the upcoming piano recital. I listened, per usual, complimenting her improvement and correcting that which she did not do well on, then begun my morning grooming. I wore what I always wore, matching Lilly, as I always did. I drove her to school, as always.

Lilly smiled at me. "Bye, Jack."

I nodded. "Fare well, Lilly."

She shut the door, but upon turning, she froze. I frowned as she casually leaned back against the car, making no move to enter the building. I nearly rolled down the window to ask her what was wrong, when a group of large boys, thirteen or fourteen standing on the side walk, just outside the entrance, caught my eyes.

With guarded caution, I watched a small red-haired boy, near Lilly's age got off a school bus. He too saw the boys, but keeping his head down, he tried to enter the building. My blood began to boil dangerously as the six converged on him. Lilly flinched as they began throwing his things about, hitting his face and pulling his hair.

Before I could consider intervening, my sister, Eru bless her beautiful faë, squared her shoulders and headed straight for the group. My eyes widened in surprise and my anger grew into an inferno of rage as these boys turned on her, as she attempted to defend the poor boy.

Throwing the car into park, I got out. Taking on an icy mask, I bypassed the spectators that had begun to gather. "What ya gonna do about it, stupid?!" Just as I arrived at the front, the largest boy shoved my sister backward. I darted forward, catching her as she fell, nearly slamming her head on the hard concrete.

Standing with an impassive look, I stared down at the boy. "Might I enquire as to what is going on here?" I asked softly.

"None yur business!" He snapped.

"It seemed to be," I answered with fake confusion. "I thought I saw you attempt to cause my sister harm."

The boy sneered, puffing out his chest. "Maybe I did, but she asked for it."

"Oh? Lilly, did you ask for this boy to push you?" I turned my eyes to my sister, who was clinging to my arm like a leech.

She shook her head. "No. I just asked him to please stop teasing Charlie, he doesn't like it."

I returned my gaze to the boy. "What made you believe she asked for it?" I questioned. "It would seem, she simply desired to free the boy of his torment."

"Yeah, well if she wanted us to stop teasing him, she's asking for it, herself." He answered, snappishly. I leveled him with a cold, deadpan look.

"What strange logic you possess." I remarked. "Tell me, by my intervention, do I deserve to be teased?"

The boy refused to show his discomfort. His companions and the crowd had long taken on the look of awe and discomfort, often present when I chose to reprimand someone. "Yeah! You are! I should kick yur ass!" He took what was meant to be an intimidating step forward. It caused an amused laugh to bubble forth, bursting out of my lips. This whelp couldn't be serious! He was nothing but a tit-sucking pup, who thought himself big. I have been fighting opponents three and four times his size since before this country and her mother even existed.

His discomfort finally burst through as I laughed at his pathetic excuse of a threat. "What's so funny?"

I sobered so quickly, the entire crowd of children jumped. "You, _child._ " I snapped, finally allowing my anger to show. It was my turn to take a threatening step forward, he backed immediately. "You pretend to be big and strong, when you are nothing more than a pup, who believes himself to be a wolf. I could end your existence without even trying." His eyes widened, and he whimpered in the shadow of my threat. "If I ever hear of harm that has befallen my sister, any discomfort, any teasing or bullying, I will hold you personally responsible. I don't care who did it, I will punish you for it." He opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly when I took another step forward. "You are now her guardian, protect her well."

I ended it with my voice low and icy. I didn't wait to see his groveling as I turned away. The crowd parted like water for a boulder, but Lilly's hand in mine stopped me. "Jack?" she asked, her voice soft and timid. "What about Charlie?"

I looked down at her, surprised at the awed fear she held when she looked at me. Had I really been so hard, I caused her to fear me? "What of him?" I returned.

"I want him protected too." She answered.

I looked to the boy, just inside the circle of onlookers. His head was down, his long golden-red hair covering his eyes, he had his arms wrapped around himself, as if to ward of harm, and he held the obvious evidence of cuts and bruises, old enough to have been given to him by someone other than the bully.

"What is your name, boy?" I asked, not unkindly.

He looked up at me, through his curtain of hair, and my heart skipped a beat as I beheld the beautiful eyes of my love. Could this be?

"Charlie, sir. Charles George Folk." His voice was a soft tenor, not unlike hers, but it a heart-breaking wounded animal tone to it.

I looked at the bully. "And yours?"

"S-S-Steven, Steven L-Laurence James."

"You are tasked, too, with this boy's protection. If any more harm comes to them, you are responsible." He nodded hurriedly. I waved a hand at the crowd. "Now, begone, all of you! Your classes will begin in moments."

The crowd vanished with satisfying haste. Steven, however, didn't. He picked up his school bag, but loitered about the entrance of the building, waiting for his new charges. I smirked with satisfaction, before turning to Charlie.

"Charlie?" He jumped as I spoke his name, flinching like a skittish horse. "Do you have a sister?" I asked, kindly.

He nodded, looking up at me again, with those large eyes. "Yeah, she's in high school, like you. Her name's Jenna, but she doesn't like people calling her that, unless she likes them…" He paused in his speaking, to study me well. "Um…Can I ask you something?" He asked.

I smirked. "You just did." I answered.

His eyes widened, lighting up as though someone had suddenly placed stars in them. "Wow," he whispered, "you're beautiful!" Then he shook his head, the dull look quickly returning.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, sorry. Don't listen to me, people say I say weird things all the time."

I nodded slowly, but my eyes were narrow as I calculated his words. I wondered, for a short moment, if perhaps he could see that which others could not, the bright elvish faë that resided within this body like human soul. It _was_ possible. Was history not full of remarkable humans, blessed by Eru and the Valar? With a soft smile, I promised myself to ask more of him later.

"What is it you wished to ask me?" I finally spoke.

"Um…I was wondering…" he glanced behind at Steven, then stepped closer and whispered, "Will you protect Jenna, like you protect Lilly?" My eyes widened, but he continued. "I don't know if she gets beat up at school, like me, but I don't want her to. Will you? Please?!"

The pleading look in my eyes so reminded me of my love that it took all I had not to bend to my knees and hug him. How could I say no to him? He was begging me to protect the creature I loved most in the world, it was already part of my duty, but the love he felt and the need to protect was so admirable, it lifted my heard.

"Of course," I answered. "I shall guard her, but only if you guard my Lilly."

He nodded, determination replaced fear and suddenly, before me wasn't a wounded animal, but a strong proud boy, who reminded me of the Daughter of the Forest that I had come to love. Besides, it was the perfect reason to approach her, even if she wasn't aware.

 **A/N: I am posting two chapters today, for this one. One because who doesn't want Thranduil/Lilly time. Two, because getting to know Lilly and her relationship with Thranduil is important. And three, because though my two stories don't always coincide exactly, it's nice for them to be at the same spot.**

 **A/N2: Here is what made Thranduil approach Jenna at the lunch table, after a month of nothing. Note, though the stories can easily be read on their own, they can also be read together, which works even better, because you get both POV's at the same time.**


End file.
